When I am in Love with You
by Cherie cherie y saki
Summary: Ketika Uzumaki Naruto tak bisa menggapai orang yang berarti untuknya... New Fic Multichap! RnR! SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**When I am in love with you**

 **By Cherie**

Naruto tak tahu kenapa diskriminasi masih saja ada di abad 21 ini. Padahal dunia sudah menegaskan adanya toleransi dan anti diskriminasi.

Tapi tetap saja diskriminasi itu masih ada.

Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih parah.

Yaitu dengan cara dikucilkan dan di bullying.

Memang siapa yang mengira bahwa istilah bullying itu berasal dari sifat diskriminatif?

Mungkin saja itu berasal dari diri Naruto.

Pemuda yang harusnya bisa menikmati masa-masa remaja di SMA malah harus rela jadi korban diskriminasi di sekolahnya.

Naruto paham betul apa yang mendasari diskriminasiーatau bahasa umumnya pembullyan ーyang menimpa dirinya.

Pertama. Karena Naruto bocah nerd yang terkenal pintar di sekolahnya.

Kedua. Tak peduli sepintar apapun Naruto, tapi karena penampilan fisiknya yang buruk rupa dan asing. Maka ia jadi bulan-bulanan banyak siswa.

Alasannya?

Tentu saja banyak yang iri dengan kemampuan akademik Naruto. Bagaimana bisa bocah dengan tinggi badan hanya sekitar 150cm, berambut pirang, berlemak, pipi yang bercorak seperti kumis kucing, kulit kecoklatan, dan sangat cupu, bisa jadi siswa yang nilai akademisnya diatas rata-rata. Terlebih umurnya yang lebih muda dibanding siswa sekelasnya, membuatnya lebih enak ditindas.

Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu serius menanggapi pembullyan terhadapnya. Asalkan tak sampai membuatnya matiーseperti pembullyan di dramaーNaruto betah-betah saja.

Lagipula ia sadar diri dengan keadaannya.

Ia juga tak memiliki niatan untuk melaporkan kasus kesadisan siswa sekelasnya ke pihak guru. Dia hanya berprinsip bahwa cepat atau lambat, guru-guru akan tahu apa yang dideritanya selama ini.

Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Naruto yang hidup sebatang kara dengan warisan yang melimpah ruah padanya? Teman? Kasih sayang?

Tidak!

Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang yang jadi satu-satunya sandaran hidupnya. Kehilangan kedua orangtua yang disayanginya lebih menyakitkan dibanding di bully. Jadi dia tak membutuhkan apapun saat ini.

Biarlah ia seperti ini.

Lebih baik ia bertampang buruk, daripada bagus rupa tapi dikelilingi orang-orang palsu.

Naruto percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak tidur. Karena itulah Naruto yakin suatu hari nanti, Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang yang murni mencintainya sama seperti cinta orangtuanya kepadanya.

.

.

.

'Byur!'

Naruto harus rela mengawali harinya dengan hujan lokal yang dibuat anak-anak sial itu.

Marah?

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.

Naruto hanya tertunduk diam dan berlalu. Meninggalkan gema tawa yang menurut Naruto sangat jelek.

Ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Dan ia sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali baju ganti di lokernya.

Ia punya banyak uang. Dan kejadian tadi tak ada apa-apanya.

Kenapa sih orang-orang itu tidak sekalian membakarnya. Kalau cuma disiram air kan nanggung. Karena bisa dicuci dan dipakai lagi. Padahal menurut Naruto alangkah lebih baik jika dibakar. Maka ia akan sering pakai seragam baru. Kalau begini mah, dia jadi pakai baju bekas terus kan?

Sampai di depan loker. Naruto mengeluarkan card key-nya dan membuka lokernya. Ia mengambil satu stel seragam dan dalamannya lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Namun seperti yang di waspadai Naruto sebelumnya terjadi.

Sekelompok siswa menghadangnya. Membawa peralatan lukis di tangan mereka.

Naruto terlalu jenius untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan siswa-siswa gembel itu.

Tentunya Naruto tak akan melakukan apa-apa.

Ia hanya akan diam disana. Membiarkan dirinya didorong sampai jatuh ke lantai lalu di coret-coret muka dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto pernah diperlakukan seperti ini dulu. Sekitar 2 kali. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Namun dengan kejadian yang sedikit berbeda sepertinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Naruto tak tahu suara siapa yang menginterupsi itu. Tapi ia yakin suara orang ini cukup menimbulkan tremor pada pelaku pembullyan terhadapnya.

Seketika itu, ia merasakan para pembully-nya teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tegap disana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu siswa yang membully Naruto.

"Hanya siswa baru yang tersesat. Jadi... kalian sedang apa?" tanya sosok pemuda itu lagi.

Yang ditanya saling melemparkan pandangan lalu memberi kode satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami, hah?" ujar seorang pemuda yang nampak seperti ketua komplotan.

Si pemuda yang mengaku tersesat itu menyeringai. Ia mendengus remeh pada gerombolan siswa di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengira sekolah ini di tempati orang idiot seperti kalian," ejek siswa baru itu, minta dihajar.

Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan itu. Tanpa babibu si pembully segera maju menyerang siswa baru itu.

Membuat Naruto terkesiap kaget karena selama setahun ia bersekolah disini, tak ada yang pernah membela dirinya. Ia pun juga tak bisa apa-apa selain menyaksikan bagaimana si pemuda yang melawan sekelompok siswa pembully-nya itu.

Hingga ia pun dapat merasakan tatapan tajam si pemuda itu yang tertuju tepat di matanya, menembus kacamata tebal yang dipakainya.

Naruto tak pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Itu tatapan yang mengerikan.

Jangan sampai ia juga di bully oleh pemuda itu. Bisa dia pulang tinggal nama nanti.

Sekelompok siswa yang membully-nya itu lari tunggang-langgang setelah babak belur hanya karena satu orang.

Dan Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya ketika pemuda itu melangkah ringan mendekatinya.

Tapi Naruto bernafas lega ketika tahu pemuda itu hanya melewatinya. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya, seolah Naruto tak ada disana.

Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur karena ia dapat memastikan pemuda tadi tidaklah seperti siswa disini yang menganggapnya aneh dan jijik. Ia yakin hidupnya masih dapat dipertahankan karena tak harus dimusuhi oleh pemuda tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kesendiriannya adalah hal yang mutlak adanya.

Semenjak ia sekolah disini, ia selalu sendiri. Seperti ketika ia makan siang. Maaf saja ya, jika dikira Naruto makan di kantin. Ia tak sudi bertandang jika nanti hanya akan berakhir dengan perut yang tetap lapar dan keadaan fisiknya makin buruk rupa.

Ia lebih memilih makan bekal buatannya sendiri di gudang yang sepi dibanding makan di kantin. Lagipula ia juga enggan makan di kantin yang makanannya hanya layak untuk orang gembel. Maaf saja ya, Naruto sangat alergi dengan segala hal yang berbau gembel.

Memilih untuk membuka kotak bekal makannya, Naruto ingin segera menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Kuis Matematika dadakan di kelasnya tadi cukup menguras energinya, sempat membuat dirinya pening. Dan pening yang di derita Naruto itu jelas tanda bahwa ia lapar.

Aroma tempura goreng dan ebi menyeruak hidung Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, tak sabar menyantap masakannya yang dinilai berkelas.

Inilah makan siang sederhana Naruto. Di tempat yang tak begitu kotor namun nyaman. Membuat Naruto dapat menikmati hidupnya tanpa gangguan dari gembel-gembel kurang kerjaan itu.

Naruto telah menggenggam sumpitnya, bersiap untuk makan.

'Bug!'

Naruto melongo.

Ia menatap horror jasad seorang pemuda yang tersungkur tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Ugh..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia hendak menyingkir dari sana ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat ada pemuda lagi yang berlari mendekat lalu menendang tubuh pemuda yang tersungkur di depannya.

Naruto memekik horror.

Apa-apaan nih?

Pemuda yang menendang tadi seakan tak puas dengan hanya menendang si pemuda yang sudah bonyok itu. Ia segera meraih sosok yang sudah kepayahan itu menghajarnya.

Naruto shock setengah mati.

Ia tahu siapa 2 pemuda itu. Hanya sekedar tahu.

Yang sudah babak belur itu adalah siswa sekelasnya, siswa yang gencar sekali menindasnya.

Dan pemuda yang satunya itu adalah pemuda yang tadi telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari ulah nakal segelintir siswa tadi pagi. Entah itu layak disebut penyelamatan atau tidak, karena pemuda yang mengerikan itu datang setelah ia jadi objek coretan siswa pembully-nya.

Suara hantaman sepihak masih terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dan Naruto tak berani melihat juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Tubuhnya seakan dipaku disana.

Bahkan setelah ia mendengar suara derap langkah menjauh yang Naruto pastikan milik si siswa babak belur itu.

Dan Naruto melotot horror ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terasa berat.

Naruto merapal doa dalam hati agar ia tak bernasib sama seperti siswa yang bonyok tadi.

Naruto ingat betul pemuda ini sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari hewan peliharaannya yang hobi menggigitnya.

Naruto semakin was was ketika suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Semaー

'Prak'

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Entah ia yang bodoh atau idiot atau apalah yang bisa jadi sebutan pantas untuknya yang seakan akan menceburkan diri di kubangan lava gunung api, alias bunuh diri.

Ia menyalahkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang begitu tolol sehingga menjatuhkan kotak bekal makanannya tepat diatas kaki si pemuda mengerikan itu yang melintas tepat di depannya.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Rutuk Naruto.

Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya pasti di sangka sengaja mencari masalah dengan cara menjatuhkan kotak bekal diatas kaki si pemuda itu.

Naruto gelagapan, ia bergerak cepat membersihkan sepatu berwarna dark blue itu. Berharap dengan harapan yang dirass mustahil untuknya karena bisa jadi nasibnya takkan jauh berbeda dari siswa tadi. Atau mungkin jauh lebih parah.

Nafas Naruto begitu tak beraturan. Ia begitu takut sekarang. Ia takut akan dibunuh mati.

Bahkan saking takutnya, ia lupa untuk meminta maaf.

"Lepas." Nada suara yang dingin itu sontak membuat Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari sepatu itu.

Naruto menunduk, sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia hanya takut ketika ia melakukan itu maka wajahnya akan dihadiahi pukulan.

Maka ia terus menunduk sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhinya.

Entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau apa, karena nyawanya masih terselamatkan sekarang.

"Terimakasih Tuhan!" ucap Naruto kemudian dengan nafas lega.

Melupakan perutnya yang lapar karena terhindar dari masalah besar.

Tak sadar ada yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

 **To be continued**

 **Hello minna-san! Cherie kembali bawa fic SasuNaru yang abal. Haha, maaf ya kalo jelek.**

 **Ini aku tulis buat kakak2 yg habis ujian Nasional /khususnya buat kakak aku/**

 **Semoga lulus dgn nilai yg memuaskan! Aamiin!**

 **Oke, jgn lupa ripiu yaa...**

 **Love you all**

 **#tebar bunga**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah hari ini. Hingga ketika ia mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, ia bergegas membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia menunggu seluruh siswa di dalam kelasnya keluar terlebih dulu.

Ia terbiasa untuk pulang paling akhir. Menghindari konflik menurutnya. Agar tak ada hidangan penutup bagi pembully sinting yang hobi sekali menindas dirinya.

Setelah kelas kosong, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah keluar dari ruang kelasnya untuk pulang.

Koridor-koridor sekolah terasa lenggang. Sangat sepi. Dan Naruto sudah terbiasa. Bukankah Naruto dan kesendirian adalah hal yang mutlak adanya?

Gema suara langkah kaki yang menyusuri koridor selalu menemani kepulangan Naruto. Gema tunggal yang dihasilkan kakinya selalu menjadi teman ketika Naruto pulang.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia mendengar gema suara langkah kaki lain di belakangnya.

Penasaran, ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Belum sempat netranya menangkap sosok di belakangnya ketika kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras hingga ia terjatuh. Ia merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, pirang." Naruto bersumpah bahwa yang bersuara itu pasti tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penghinaan.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur. Merasa begitu bodoh di depan orang lain.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Sedikit bersyukur karena kacamatanya tak harus rusak karena insiden memalukan yang terjadi barusan.

Naruto hendak berdiri, namun urung ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh tangan-tangan besar yang memegang erat pinggangnya.

"Dasar ceroboh," hina orang yang telah membantunya berdiri meski dengan cara yang kasar.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencari tahu siapa yang membantunya itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa hidupnya sangat sial ketika tahu siapa orang dihadapannya. Orang yang dijumpainya pagi hari tadi dan siang ketika ia makan.

Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu orang mengerikan ini lagi?

Apa Tuhan tidak puas melihatnya sial terus menerus?

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Memilih untuk segera pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Walaupun sebenarnya ia yakin dalam hati bahwa orang ini tak akab mencelakainya sama sekali.

Naruto telah melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang lain di belakangnya. Dan itu sedikit mengusiknya.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sialnya, ia bisa diikuti dengan mudah oleh orang mengerikan itu.

Apa sih maunya orang ini?

"Setidaknya katakan terimakasih karena aku telah membantumu berdiri." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, pemuda yang Naruto yakini lebih tua darinya ini berkata sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam untuk berfikir.

Apa iya kalau dia harus mengucapkan kata terimakasih yang dianggapnya tabu itu?

Tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu mengucapkan kata itu. Karena yang memintanya sudah melenggang pergi.

 **.**

 **When I'm in Love with You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Esoknya, Naruto kembali bersekolah.

Rutinitas monoton yang takkan bisa ia hindari. Namun ada rasa syukur dalam hati mengingat ia merupakan siswa yang mengikuti program akselerasi. Jadi dia tak perlu lama lagi bersekolah disini.

Umurnya masih 15 tahun, tapi dia sudah berhasil duduk di kelas 2 High School. Dan setengah tahun lagi, ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Tepat setelah kakak-kakak kelasnya menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan.

Naruto telah sampai di depan lokernya. Sedikit heran karena sejak ia tiba di sekolah sampai ia berada di depan loker, tidak ada atau belum ada yang menindasnya. Padahal biasanya, ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah pun sudah ada yang mem-bullynya.

Berusaha mengenyahkan keanehan yang terjadi hari ini. Naruto membuka lokernya. Mengambil beberapa buku dan menyimpan buku yang ada di tas nya. Setelah itu, Naruto bergerak hendak menutup lokernya. Namun tangannya tertahan di udara ketika sekelompok anak perempuan melintas di belakangnya sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Anehnya, siswi-siswi ini bicara dengan nada keras seolah ingin semua orang mendengarnya.

"Tahu nggak? Anak baru itu ganteeeeng banget!"

"Gantengnya kayak apa sih? Penasaran deh..."

"Halah. Paling-paling juga matanya juling. Di sekolah ini, nggak ada yang lebih ganteng dari si mantan ketua OSIS."

"Ah. Ya juga sih. Tapi meski begitu, tetep ganteng kok. Cuma level gantengnya setingkat di bawah kak Sasuke."

"Kelas apa dia?"

"12A. Sama kayak kak Sasuke."

"Eh ya, denger-denger, anak baru itu jahat loh..."

"Oh ya?"

"Katanya dia kemarin bikin banyak anak babak belur."

"Kok bisa?"

"Mungkin mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan. Hahaha..."

Dan suara para siswi itu semakin mengecil seiring menjauhnya mereka dari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka menguping. Hanya saja percakapan mereka tadi, menarik perhatian Naruto. Dan ia agak penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Lantaran penuturan dari siswi-siswi tadi, seperti berkaitan erat dengan siswa yang menolongnya kemarin.

Naruto tanpa sadar menunduk sedari tadi. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia mencoba bersifat tidak acuh lalu menutup lokernya.

Dan saat itu juga, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berada di balik pintu loker.

Naruto berjengit kaget hingga membuat langkah mundur. Dan pemuda di depannya terkekeh geli dengan tingkah ajaib Naruto.

"Hai! Masih ingat aku?" tanya pemuda di depan Naruto.

Naruto lantas mengangguk.

"Namamu Naruto kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Kelas 11A?"

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau bisu ya?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapー"

"Neji!"

Pemuda di depan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati 5 orang siswa sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ngapain kamu disana? Ayo masuk kelas."

Pemuda di depan Naruto nyengir kuda lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"See you again, Naruto."

Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan raut muka tak percaya. Dan kawanan siswa yang Naruto terka anak ditingkat atasnya itu beranjak pergi.

Yang Naruto tidak ketahui adalah dari beberapa siswa tadi, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah menyantap bekal makan siangnya saat ini. Di tempat yang sama seperti biasanya.

Kali ini ia berdoa semoga tak ada kejadian seperti kemarin yang membuatnya gagal makan siang.

Dan beruntungnya, ia bisa makan siang dengan selamat tanpa ada halangan apapun.

Namun ia melihat ada dua orang siswa dari kejauhan tengah mendekat. Ia sedikit heran karena tempat yang ia tempati ini jarang sekali dilewati. Apa ada suatu keperluan?

Naruto berdiri. Merapikan celananya lalu berdiri dengan memegang kotak bekalnya. Dua orang tadi sudah dekat. Dan salah satu dari siswa itu Naruto kenal sebagai siswa baru yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau ternyata suka makan disini ya?" tegur siswa yang entah bagaimana boleh memiliki rambut sepanjang itu di sekolah. Setahu Naruto kemarin, siswa ini tidak memiliki rambut panjang.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda hormat dan hendak berlalu pergi.

"Eh-eh! Tunggu sebentar, Naruto."

Naruto berhenti lalu menatap siswa yang menghentikannya itu.

"Bisa bantu kami nggak?"

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayolah Sasuke... Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang berat," kata Neji pada teman yang tengah membuka pintu gudang.

"Jadi Naruto... Tolong bantu kami ya? Kau mau kan?" pinta Neji yang entah kenapa terasa aneh ketika meminta dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto meremat kotak bekalnya dan tak sengaja menatap mata siswa yang telah membuka pintu gudang itu.

"Kau kembali saja, Naruto..." kata siswa yang Naruto ketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

Entah mengapa panggilan nama belakangnya terdengar begitu akrab di mulut mantan ketua osis itu. Seperti telah kenal begitu lama.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sendiri yang melarang Shikamaru untuk ikut membantu supaya nanti Naruto bisa membantu. Tapi sekarang-"

Ucapan dari siswa berambut panjang itu tak bisa Naruto dengar kembali saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menutup telinganya lalu menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari siswa tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu melepas tangannya dari telinga Naruto lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tatapan indah tanpa ada keburukan yang sejujurnya baru pertama kali Naruto lihat.

"Maafkan Neji. Dia memang suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh orang dan berkata seenaknya," tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia bahkan tak tahu untuk apa ia tersenyum.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi.

Dan sebuah cerita baru akan segera dimulai.

Tepat sesaat setelah Naruto berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kelas dan disambut oleh cermin yang terpampang di sebuah dinding koridor.

Ia berhenti di depan sana.

Mematut bukanlah kesukaannya.

Namun ia kini melihat refleksi dirinya yang terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari siswa yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang jauh lebih tampan dariku?"

 **TBC**

Horray... Cherie update juga akhirnya...

Maaf ya kakak kakak sekalian yg sdh menunggu. Maaf cherie update nya lemot. Ternyata bikin fic multichap itu susah bgt ya. Maafin cherie yaa..

Lain kali cherie update asap deh.

Skrg cherie mau bls ripiunya dulu. Ehem!

 **snluv**

Wah.. masa sih keren? Kupikir jelek. Kan amatir.

Nih. Sdh dijwb siapa siswa baru itu.

 **michhazz**

Hahaha. Nolongin apaan?

Thanks atas sorakan penyemangatnya. Ini udh dilanjut.

 **Huang Zi Layla**

Kok kelakuan kris? Umur naru Kan msh 15 jd pendek.

 **liaajahfujo**

Mudah2an seru ya...

Udh kejawab di chap Ini Kan?

 **Akira** **Veronica** **Lianis**

Haha. Iya kak. Nih udah lanjut asap riau(?)

 **uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan**

Wah. Thanks atas respon baiknya... maaf ga bs lanjut asap.

 **gici love sasunaru**

Nih udh lanjut.

 **Habibah794**

Mudah2an seru ya... .

Apa benar Sasuke. Tuh udh ketahuan siapa penolongnya.

 **Guest**

Km kok ada banyak sekali. Jd bingung mau bls. Pokoknya makasih deh udh ripiu dan komentar... aku seneng

 **Classical Violin.**

Makasih.. Nih udh lanjut.

 **Tinnnnn**

Siswa barunya udh ke jawab di chap Ini.

Lain kali bikin panjang. Hehe.

 **ryu sn25**

Oke

 **neko-chan**

Iya. Dia siswa percepatan.

suke anak baru kah?

umur naru-chn 15th.

Aamiin.

#WeDOcareAboutSN

 **arashilovesn**

Hmmm.. kenal gk ya /plak

Njirr... gk ada cinta pandangan pertama disini..

all hail sasunaru, long live sasunaru

 **kuro SNL**

Iya. Kasihan bgt ya.

 **Retnoelf**

Oke.

 **hunkailovers**

Nih udah.

Oke. Trims atas semua dukungan kalian. Tunggu klanjutan kisahnya ya... babayyyyyy!


End file.
